


Daily Lives of the Phantom Thieves

by CaptMickey



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMickey/pseuds/CaptMickey
Summary: A series of one shot stories of the Phantom Thieves.





	1. Kiss and Tell

It was Ryuji’s suggestion that the two of them hung out at the usual ramen shop during the down time between exploring the Mementos and finding a Palace. And while normally the blond would be eager to rush in and beat up a few shadows or even to run and exercise his leg, he enjoyed spending time with Akira. 

A few good laughs, jokes, and a dish or two finished, Ryuji saw Akira jump at the sound of something vibrating. He reached down and pulled out his phone, his thumb moving around the screen for a moment before freezing. 

If he didn’t know any better, there was a smirk on the Phantom Leader’s face.

Ryuji smirked and leaned over to Akira. “Hey, who you talking to there?”

“Huh? Oh. N-no one. Nobody.” Akira quickly defended. 

“Nobody?” Ryuji gave a mischievous smirk. “Really, dude?”

“Yeah. Nobody. Just a wrong number…”

“Can I see the picture?”

Akira whipped his head to Ryuji, wide eyed and his glasses lowered as it slipped. “Wh– what are you talking about? No. No, you can’t.”

“Hey man, if it’s nothing, then I don’t see the issue.” Ryuji shrugged. “So… can I see it?” He slowly reached over the phone, stumbling slightly as Akira moved his hand quickly away from him. “Hey!”

“What’s it to you anyways?” Akira asked, sounding insulted a little. 

“What, it’s not like it’s your girlfriend or anything.” Ryuji protested. 

But he got his answer at Akira’s shocked expression and the blond just grinned proudly at the critical hit he made.

“Dude. You’re dating?”

Akira didn’t answer, just shutting his phone and placing it back in his pocket as he quickly grabbed his ramen bowl.

“Dude! Who is it?!” Ryuji asked, dying to know who it was.

“Lower your voice, man.” Akira grumbled, slurping up the noodles. 

“Is it someone I know? Do they go to our school? Oh! Is it someone older?!”

Akira turned and gave Ryuji a dirty glare. “Wh- no! Do I look like someone who would go out with someone older then me?!”

“Yes. Yes, you do.”

The Phantom leader just sighed. 

“Okay so, not someone older… but you didn’t say if they’re from our school or not… so I’m going to say yes.” Ryuji kept going to Akira’s absolute annoyance. “Hmm… is it Makoto? Haru?”

Silence.

“No? Hmm… Futaba?”

Akira mumbled “She’s like a sister, man…”

“So… Ann?”

That did it as Akira choked on his food.

“Hooooooly shit man, I don’t believe it! You’re dating AN– GMMPF!”

Ryuji almost fell out of his seat as a very angry and blushing Akira launched from his chair and slammed his hand over the blond’s mouth.


	2. Middle School Shenanigans

Riding through Mementos was something that the Phantom Thieves all agreed could be rather boring at times. In fact, if it wasn’t for the occasional Shadow for a fight or a treasure chest located, they all would have easily fallen asleep what with the tunnels looking the same.

Ryuji stretched his arms over his head (or as much as he could in the Monavan) and yawned loudly. “Are we there yet?”

“Ryuji, you asked that ten minutes ago and nothing has changed.” Makoto commented. “Don’t you have something to entertain yourself with?”

“You sound like my mom.” Ryuji muttered and slouched in his chair. He looked around the interior and eventually out the window. “Wanna play I Spy?”

“No.” A unanimous chorus spoke out. 

“Besides, what are we gonna spy? More veiny walls?” Futaba pointed out. 

“I… okay, yeah, true.” Ryuji shrugged. 

“You could always hit a ball against the wall.” Akira joked.

“Oh sure, I totally could.” The blond answered sarcastically, “Do you have a ball I could use?”

“You will do no such thing!” Mona yelled. “That’ll be hitting ME!”

There was silence in the van once again until soon Ann’s chuckle could be heard. Akira looked over at her and raised a brow. 

“Something funny, Ann?” Akira asked, admittedly smirking a little at hearing her snickering increasing. It was contagious. 

“No no, well…” Ann leaned in her chair, still chuckling, and looked over at the leader. “Actually, yeah, but it’s from back when Ryuji and I were still in middle school.”

“Oh! More stories from our childhoods!” Haru clapped her hands eagerly. Ryuji just looked confused.

“Mind sharing it with the rest of us?” Yusuke asked, closing his sketchbook so he could listen in. He didn’t want to admit to hitting an art block. 

“Spill the details, Panther, you’re obligated for a group bonding experience!” Futaba argued. 

“It’ll help distract the boredom.” Makoto suggested. 

“I agree with everyone… but especially Queen.” Morgana’s voice could be heard. 

“Okay, so…” Ann turned herself around to look at the rest of the thieves, seeing from the corner of her eye Ryuji still looking baffled at what she was getting at. “Back in middle school, a bunch of us were playing this game where we kept hitting this tennis ball against the wall? Kinda like racquet ball but with out the tennis rack.”

It was then that Ryuji’s eyes widened at the realization at what she was getting at. 

“So anyways, a bunch of guys and Ryuji were playing, like, this REALLY intense version of the game where as soon as the ball hit the wall, you had to do this pose before it came back and the more poses you did, the better. And they all kept hitting the ball harder and harder to the point that it was like a rubber missile and at NO point did any of them think maybe to slow it down. In fact, RYUJI of all people kept making it more intense!”

Akira just side glanced the skull-masked thief who looked more and more ready to jump out of the moving van. 

“So… pffft… so Ryuji turns comes up and he does this battle cry, slaps the ball at full force, doing thing complexed anime-like pose and didn’t even see the ball just fling right back straight into his forehead. And BAM! He just falls to the floor with this… with this…” Ann broke laughing covering her face. “He just fell like a sack of potatoes!”

“Pffffft, I can imagine that happening actually.” Mona laughed, Futaba being a laughing wreck gripping her sides at the mental image.

“Sounds like Ryuji alright.” Makoto snickered.

“I know I shouldn’t laugh, but I’m so sorry Ryuji…” Haru stopped mid-apology to cover her face laughing.

“ANN, YOU SWORE YOU WOULDN’T SHARE THAT STORY!” Ryuji shouted.

“But it’s so funny! I wish I could have recorded it!” The pig-tailed blonde was wheezing. “I even remember that yell you did! Like a high pitched chihuahua.”

Ryuji looked at Yusuke, hoping that the artist had his side but instead saw him snickering as well. “C’mon, man… Akira, you have my back, right?”

“Like a ball to the head.” Akira answered nonchalantly.

“AKIRA!” Ryuji yelled.

The van erupted with laughter.


	3. A Moment Longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS GALORE BELOW
> 
> Based on fanart by tumblr user NextTrickAnvils and her fantastic fanart.  
> http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/post/177483150392/remember-how-when-the-thieves-are-disappearing

Ann couldn’t wrap her head around what was happening.

The bustling crowded people in Shibuya were going about minding their own business, some in awe of the falling snow, some trying to rush to their next destination, and others were more focused on their phones keeping up with the latest news. 

No one seemed shocked about the city of bones and blood that was just there moments ago.

No one talking about the battle between Yaldabaoth and the ever triumphant Phantom Thieves. 

Nothing.

How could no one be talking about what happened? Well, she knew why… but it still was hard to–

“Oof!” She grunted, watching the civilian that mindlessly bumped into her just mumble a weak ‘sorry’ before disappearing into the crowd. Ann rubbed her shoulder, watching the random person vanish, her mind going with thousands of thoughts… Mona would have said something along the lines of defending her honor, her heart sank remembering that the fellow thief was no longer with them. Her attention was quickly snapped back when she saw a hand wave across her face.

“Ann?” Ryuji’s voice called out. “Hey, you okay? You kinda zoned out there.”

“Huh?” Ann turned to look at the blond and glanced down. “Y-yeah… fine. I’m fine. Just um… just didn’t pay attention, that’s all.”

Ryuji quirked a brow but didn’t want to pry further from her. He knew better when to ask her questions. “Oh. Okay. Well, I’m gonna head home… need to check on my ma and all… so um… see ya later.” 

“O-okay… see ya later.” Ann tried to brush off, giving a strained smile.

He stared for a moment, but shrugged and went ahead towards the crowded intersection as the light changed.

She watched his back turned to her as he pushed himself through the crowd, looking oddly calm with what happened. Ryuji was slowly disappearing and her heart sank… she felt cold. Cold and numb… but she felt her cheek warm, lightly touching it and feeling what was obviously tears. 

_Her attention snapped to his sudden cry as they all laid on the floor, to her absolute horror, she was watching him vanish… dying._

_She was in no better of a situation as she too was starting to vanish on the dirty streets as were the other thieves who looked just as horrified as she did. And an overwhelming sense of fear washed over her as she desperately called out for help._

_His help._

_She called out for Ryuji but everything turned black before she could finish yelling._

Her heart sank seeing him leave her. She didn’t want to be alone. Not again. Not now. Not with everything that had happened. Ann quicken her steps to catch up to the former runner, who wasn’t that far into the crowd, and desperately grasping his arm, pulling him back closer to her.

He stumbled slightly at the sudden tug but felt the shaking hand right through his jacket and knew immediately who it belonged to.

“Ann? Wha–”

“Stay with me. Just a little longer?” Ann asked, her voice sounding small. “Please?”

The blond turned to look at her and moved her to stand next to him, wrapping an arm around her as he led her out of the crowd. 

“Sure thing.”


	4. Mouthful

When Ann first met Akira, she sensed some air of suave to him. Perhaps, it was all in part to the ‘bad boy’ rumor she heard about him in school or the fact that he was fairly reserved during his first few days in school. 

Of course, the suave status was on the rocks when he kept joking about the other thieves code names and how he slowly opened up more and more revealing just how much of a dork he was... so perhaps suave wasn’t the word to describe Akira. Badass? Yes, no denying that... but suave? That was hard to say.

Especially now when she was sitting across from him at the Big Bang Burger.

“You know, when you said you wanted to go on a date, I didn’t exactly think ah... fast food.” Ann admitted, stirring her milkshake a bit.

“No?” Akira tilted his head.

“No.” She gave a small smirk at that gesture of his, adding cute to another description of Akira and giggled. “But I’ll let this slide for a first date.” 

God he was adorable when he blushed. 

She kept replaying that conversation they had in the ferris wheel, still wrapping her head around the fact that the guy in front of her was now her boyfriend. Holy crap, that means she was now his girlfriend. How did that happen? Ann saw Akira looking at her and she felt her heart beating fast and--

“And here you go.” A voice soon spoke, cutting Ann out of her thoughts as well as Akira’s from the look of it. “The Big Bang Burger challenge! Best of luck!”

Ann watched the server leave and looked at the monstrosity in front of Akira, the phantom leader sticking a tongue out and rubbing his hands readily. 

“Akira.”

“Hm?” He looked up at her. “Yes, Ann?”

“What on Earth is that?”

“Huh? Oh this?” Akira smiled. “Burger challenge.”

“Burger challenge...” She made a face. “That... that looks hard to eat by yourself.”

“Oh, it for sure is.” He picked up the burger. “But I’m determined to beat the challenge.”

“Determined? I... Akira, how many times have you gone at this challenge?” Ann asked, sounding more and more concerned. 

He chewed for a bit and swallowed, thinking about the amount of times he accepted this body-damaging challenge. “Um... about ten times?”

“Ten?! Oh my God...” She covered her face. “Akira, why...”

“Ish gwood!” Akira said with a mouthful. 

Moving her fingers so she can see Akira through her fingers, she saw the goofy look on his face every time he pulled back from the burger that took up his head before diving right back in and...”

She snorted. And that snowballed into a laughing fit.

“Hmmph?” Akira lowered the burger and looked at her.

“From this angle... it looks like the burger has your fluff of a hair.” Ann laughed. “Hold on, hold on...” She dug into her bag and pulled out her phone. “Okay... go ahead.”

He shrugged and went back to eat.

Click.

“Ann?”

“See?” She held the phone in front of him, laughing still. 

The burger did, in fact, look like it had his hair. And because of this, Akira started snickering. “I’m totally making this your new image on my phone.” She teased. 

“Only if I can use that image of when you slept in that study group.“ Akira pointed a finger at her.

“Wait, what image?” Ann raised a brow. Akira placed the burger down and pulled out his phone, clicking a few times before showing the image to her. “Oh my God...”

In the picture, a selfie with Ryuji in the corner, Ann was drooling on her textbook. And based on the angle, she could catch a glimpse of Makoto rubbing her face and Haru looking to hide her face from snickering while Akira looked to have only noticed the picture being taken in the last minute.

Ann grabbed the phone, zooming into the picture while Akira was laughing.

“I dunno... you look pretty.” Akira smiled, picking up his burger.

“Seriously?” Ann said, a hint of a blush appearing. “That’s pretty? I’m drooling in this picture.”

“Well yeah. But I like seeing that side of you.” He shrugged.

“Drooling?”

“At ease.”

She lowered the phone and smiled. “It helps I feel that way around you, Akira.”

Akira chuckled, adjusting his glasses slightly from his blushing face. “Same... about you.” He picked up his burger, opened his mouth wide and went right back at the meal with renewed vigor... even choking from time to time and Ann sighed and drank some of her milkshake.

God, she loved him. 


	5. Ribbon Theories

They sat around in Akira’s room, with Ann snacking away on her chips, Futaba clicking away on her laptop, Ryuji sprawled across the futon, Haru and Makoto sitting on the old sofa, Yusuke and Akira sitting opposite them on their respective beds and Morgana perched in the center on the table.

“I’m telling you man, she might be a spy.” Ryuji shrugged off, reaching his arm down and grabbing a handful of Ann’s snacks.

“Everyone to you is a spy, Ryuji.” Ann glared from over her shoulder, more bitter about him just taking a handful of chips then the accusation. 

“Am I wrong?” Ryuji raised a brow.

“More times then usual, yeah.” Futaba mumbled, not looking up from her laptop.

“Akechi was one, remember? And I called it waaaaaaaaaaaay in the beginning.” The blond reminded them all, seeing both Ann and Futaba flinch and lower their heads, hearing a very quiet ‘oh yeah’. 

“He might not be that far off.” Yusuke agreed with Ryuji. “Perhap this… ribbon girl as he delightfully referred her is in fact a spy.”

“Hmmm… it’s too soon to assume.” Morgana pouted. “What do you think, Joker?”

Akira tilted his head slightly, eyes closed in thought. “I honestly don’t know. She looks like someone who could take center stage, so to speak… but perhaps she’s more of a behind the scenes kind of person?”

“Like a spy– OW!” Ryuji rubbed his forehead, having it been flicked by Ann. 

“What do you think, Makoto?” Ann asked, looking at the brunette.

Makoto had her arms crossed and her brows furrowed deep in though, trying her hardest to tune out the sounds of the keyboard and food crunching. 

“Any ideas who it might be?” Haru asked softly to Makoto.

“No… the evidence just aren’t lining up.” She grumbled. “What I did overhear is that she’s a first year… so her being an affiliate of Akechi seems a bit too far fetched. She could be a fan if anything else.”

“Hmm, maybe.” Haru placed a finger on her chin. “I did overhear from a classmate though that she was spotted talking to him a lot. Perhaps they’re related?”

“Wouldn’t they want to be in the same school?” Yusuke asked. 

“Oh.” Haru frowned. “You have a point there.”

“Which leads back to Ryuji’s theory.” Futaba said, looking up from her laptop and adjusting her glasses. “A spy for Akechi.”

“So I’m right?!” Ryuji sat up, beaming.

“Yes.” The redhead nodded, seeing the former runner pump his fists into the air “Annnnnnnnd no.”

Ryuji stopped mid-air pump and looked at her startled. “But you said yes!”

“You didn’t let me finish.” She closed her laptop. “I wasn’t able to grab any info… at least, not a lot of useful ones aside from the ones you all heard. First year, talks a lot with Akechi, in your school. I’m gonna need to look more into it.”

“Thanks, Futaba.” Morgana thanked and looked at Akira who adjusted his glasses slightly. “You have a theory?”

“Yes.” Akira said, feeling all eyes now on him. “Ribbon girl… is a first year student and is Akechi’s fan cousin spy.”

The room erupted into a shouting frenzy with Ryuji shouting how he was right, Ann and Morgana disagreeing with him, Futaba shouting further ludicrous theories, Yusuke covering his face, Haru going off about how Ribbon Girl might be innocent and Akira falling backwards as Makoto grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him.


	6. Sweet Tooth

Ann just stared slack jawed in the library across from the former track runner whose mouth was currently shoved with a handful of sweets and a vacant expression on his face. She wouldn’t bat an eye on any other occasion, but she couldn’t help but stare. Especially on the last week before the mid-terms that the two desperately needed to study for.

ESPECIALLY since he asked HER for help with the English portion.

“Ryuji.” Ann finally spoke.

“Yush Ahn?” He looked like a freaking chipmunk.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and took in a deep,  _deep_  breath. 

“Why do you have so much candy?”

Ryuji swallowed. “It helps me stay awake.”

“Candy. As oppose to, I dunno, actual food?”

“Yes.”

“The LEAST healthiest option of food.”

Ryuji just tilted his head and then looked unamused. “This coming from Ms. I-Only-Eat-Nauseatingly-Sweet-Crepes?”

She stood up with an accusing finger pointed at him, ready to object, unfortunately, Ann couldn’t find an objection and sat back down, crossing her arms. “Okay, you got me there.”

“It has sugar.” Ryuji explained, “And sugar keeps me up, ergo, candy bag.” He gestured at the aforementioned bag.

“Do you need that much candy?” She asked, now sounding admittedly concerned.

“Do you want me to fall asleep studying? Again?”

There was a tint of red on her face, recalling the last time they had a study session.

The thieves were all quietly reading and practicing their exams. Ann was about ready to call it in for the night when she glanced to her side at the sensation of something weighing her down. Ryuji had long since dropped his textbook as he fell asleep on her shoulder... he looked kinda cute, she had to admit and didn’t bother to wake him. That would have been Morgana who hopped on the table and began lecturing him about something or another. 

Ann quickly shook her head to get the imagery out of her mind.

“Gimmie some candy.” She said. 

“What?” Ryuji went red in the face. “A-are you for real? Ann, we’re in a public area...”

“Huh?” She, in turn, went red. “NO!”

A violent shush came from one of the students, causing Ann to cover her face and grumble.

“No, you dork.” You adorable dork, she thought. "If I’m gonna help you, I’m gonna need as much energy as possible. So hand over the candy bag.”

“OH!” More shushing. “You should have just said so in the beginning.” Ryuji grinned and happily exchanged his bag.

“Like you wouldn’t have taken it some other way.” Ann shoved her hand in the bag.

She tried to hide a smirk... he always did have that sweet contagious smile.

([ **x**](http://captmickey.tumblr.com/post/184252902019/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-3))


	7. Flower Crowns

Tapping away on her laptop in a booth at LeBlanc Cafe, Makoto was finishing up finalizing the schedule for the school festival. It was true that she could have done so at school or even at home, but it wasn’t often that she as able to hang around both Haru and Futaba who sat across from her working on the main entrance welcome poster and giggling (well, Haru was giggling, Futaba was just cracking memes front right and center). 

So hunched over the laptop at a cafe on a Saturday with the two girls was in order… besides, both Haru and a slightly reluctant-kinda-forced Futaba promised to help with the festivities. And more to that, with both Sojiro and Akira (and Morgana) out of the building, it allowed the girls some privacy with each other. 

Leaning back in her chair, Makoto stretched her arms over her head, hearing a satisfying pop in her back. 

“Makoto, you really should be sitting up right better.” Haru voiced her concerns.

“Yeah, you didn’t master the hermit pose like me.” Futaba joked. “Anyways, I could have typed for you if you wanted, probably could’ve finished it sooner.’

“I know.” Makoto tilted her head a bit to relax her neck. “But I really do want to make sure everything goes without a hitch” One more stretched, she closed her laptop and glanced at the two. “Um…”

“Yes, Makoto?” Haru tilted her head slightly, smiling.

“Uh… when… when did you make flower crowns?” The class president asked, now noticing Futaba sporting one too, although wearing it slightly lopsided. 

“Oh. Well, you see. We were working on the poster and… hmm…” Haru scratched her cheek.

“I said she would look cute with a crown.” Futaba finished. “She then said I would look adorable in one too and she made me one.”

“Why am I not shocked…” Makoto sighed.

“We made you one too!” Haru happily clapped her hand, reaching down and placing a third crown on her head, beaming. “You look beautiful, Makoto!” 

Makoto stared dumbfounded and glanced at the half finished poster with all the small x’s where the flowers were suppose to be. The ones that were currently sitting on the two girls’ heads and now her as well.

But instead, she gave a soft smile.

“I love it.”


	8. A Refersher on Friends

Akechi sat uncomfortably in the Phantom Thieves lair… well, Akira’s room, really, as the the gang were sitting around the table, talking loudly and laughing, passing the various bags of snacks to one another. 

It still baffled him that these kids were the Phantom Thieves. And it baffled him even more that they just… welcomed him with open arms. After everything he’s done to them and put them through. They all still welcomed him with open arms. Well… almost all of them. Niijima and Sakamoto still gave a side-eyed stare and Okumura still sat with some distance from him, though he supposed he deserved it to some extent. Especially from the latter. 

“Yo, Akechi! Catch!”

“Huh?” Akechi soon saw a junk food bag chucked his way and he fumbled to catch it. 

“I give it a six out of ten.” Sakura commented. “Four points deduction for the fumble.”

Niijima sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I told you, I could have passed it myself.”

“It wouldn’t have gotten there cause that would mean passing it to Ann and then to Yusuke and by the time it got to Akechi it would’ve been gone.” Sakamoto joked, snickering as Takamaki lightly punched his arm. Kitagawa pouted and crossed his arms.

“I don’t hoard food like some–”

“Dragon?” Sakura adjusted her glasses.

The group broke into laughter as Akechi sheepishly laughed. It was admittedly funny picturing the former pupil as someone sitting on a pile of food. When he saw he was receiving looks from Kurusu and Niijima, Akechi quickly looked away, embarrassed. 

“Come sit with us.” Kurusu then said.

“Huh?” 

“Yeah, it’s not like we have cooties or anythin’. Well.. maybe Morgana has.” Sakamoto sneered.

“HEY!” Morgana shouted.

“He’s just joking.” Okumura smiled, picking up Morgana and placing him on her lap, scratching the back of his ear and watching him melt on her lap. She looked back up at Akechi and gave a small smile. “No need to sit so far away, Akechi-kun. We’re all friends here.”

“Friends?” The former detective sounded surprised, barely able to mutter the word out of his mouth. “After… after everything?”

“Well, yeah. If we weren’t, we wouldn’t have come after and save you.” Takamaki said. “I mean… we probably still would have cause we’re not THAT mean, but still.”

Akechi looked back up, realizing he has been sitting at a distance from the others. Kitagawa and Takamaki scooted a bit and gestured for him to sit closer while Niijima smirked, reaching for one of the bags to nibble on. He sheepishly smiled and moved himself so he sat amongst the group, not sure what to do or say as Akechi looked uncertain, and he could see– no, feel Kitagawa reading him. 

“You didn’t have a lot of friends growing up, I’m guessing.” Kitagawa crossed his arms.

“Yusuke!” Takamaki hissed.

“No… he’s right.” Akechi said sadly. “Never really bothered with that considering my upbringing… I just always kept my distance. The further I was emotionally and physically, the less likely I would feel or get hurt.” He scoffed. “A lot of good that did me in the end, huh.”

“Dude…” Sakamoto frowned. 

“Ah… sorry about that.” Akechi blushed and looked away. “I’m probably ruining the party.”

“No, you’re not.” Niijima sighed. “We all felt like that to some extent… but we all found comfort with one another and we’re learning together how to grow and have more… healthy outlets.”

“Oh…” Akechi played a bit with a strand of his hair, trying to avoid anyone’s gaze as he couldn’t help but sense them pitying him. “I… I see.”

There was long and lingering silence in the air that it almost felt like tension when Kurusu cleared his throat.

“He’s now in perfect position.” Kurusu grinned.

“Wait, what? Position for what?” Akechi blinked in confusion… looking up and feeling a small sense of paranoia by the way Kurusu adjusted his glasses and giving off a glint against the sunlight. “Position for what?”

“All out ATTACK!!” Sakura dramatically stood. 

“ATTACK?!” Akechi gasped, but in a blur of various colors, he found himself tackled by the Phantom Thieves, landing hard against the floor and feeling the air getting knocked out of him. 

“What the hell is going on up there?!” Sojiro’s voice could be heard shouting from below at the cafe, resulting in the pile to burst out laughing loudly… Akechi included as he felt tears from his eyes falling. He knew why he felt the way he did… he couldn’t recall the last time he was held and cared for in so long, it felt like a distant dream. So to be caught in the pile and finding it impossible to breathe, he knew it was real, the loving (and strangulating) embrace of everyone who are willing to forgive him and befriend him for him… it made him happy.

“Akechi-kun?” Okumura looked over at him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah… I think i forgot what human contact felt like.“ Akechi laughed.

“Then we’ll remind ya!” Sakamoto smirked.

“Good.” Akechi smiled. “I’d like that.”


End file.
